


14 Cartas de amor para San Valentín

by SunsetRose92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James es un romantico, Multific, Romantic Fluff, cartas romanticas, este fic tiene más años que el comer, ironia. Mucha ironia, lo puse en ff pero ahora lo subo aqui, posiblemente un poco OOC
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRose92/pseuds/SunsetRose92
Summary: En un último intento por conquistar al amor de su vida, James decide escribir una carta de amor cada día de Febrero hasta San Valentín.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. La presentación

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto estando en el instituto asi que tiene ya un buen puñado de años. Igualmente ¡que disfruteis!

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Un repiqueteo la había despertado. Descorrió el dosel de su cama, se levanto y corrió a abrir la ventana. Por ella entro una lechuza de color canela con un sobre sellado en el pico. Lily se apresuro a quitarle la carta y le dio unas cuantas chucherías lechuciles que tenia, tras lo cual, la lechuza se fue.

La carta era para ella. Se recostó en su cama y cerró los doseles y solo entonces, abrió con cuidado el sobre y comenzó a leer.

**_Querida Lily,_ **

**_No sabes cuantas veces he intentado mostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti. Esta carta, y otras que te enviare más adelante, son mi última esperanza para que veas cómo soy realmente y quizás llegues a enamorarte de mí. De momento, aspiro solo a verte sonreír cada día e imaginar que tal vez alguna de esas sonrisas que me iluminan el alma sea para mí._ **

**_Tuyo para siempre_ **

**_JF_ **

Lily releyó la carta varias veces preguntándose quién habría podido escribir algo tan bonito. Y sobre todo, quien se lo escribiría a ella. Un ruido a su derecha le indico que Mary acababa de levantarse. Guardo la carta en el sobre y, tras meter el sobre bajo su almohada, se levanto.

\- ¿Que haces despierta a estas horas?- pregunto Mary

\- No podía dormir.

\- ¿Y por que estas tan roja?

La carta había teñido de un ligero rubor las mejillas de Lily, quien trataba de ocultarlo ojos de su amiga. Mientras tanto, Lydia también se había levantado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto, aun medio dormida.

\- Lily esta roja y no quiere decir por qué.

\- ¿Lily? ¿Roja? ¿Has soñado con Potter desnudo?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco!

Ante la simple mención del chico, Lily había puesto una cara de absoluta repugnancia. ¿Potter? ¿De donde habían sacado eso?

\- ¿Entonces?- Preguntaron las dos hermanas a la vez

Mary y Lydia eran mellizas. Tenían el mismo tono de piel y la misma mala leche cuando se cabreaban. Y hasta allí llegaban sus similitudes. Mary tenía el cabello castaño y rizado y los ojos color chocolate, y su piel estaba inexplicablemente llena de pecas, tanto que parecía bronceada pese a su blancura extrema. Lydia, por el contrario, tenía el pelo liso y negro y unos ojos azul cobalto que destacaban en su blanca piel. Mary era muy impulsiva y extravagante, mientras que Lydia era serena y elegante. Pero en este momento, ambas hermanas la miraban con idéntica expresión de curiosidad.

\- Bueno, oí un ruido en la ventana. Así que fui a ver y fuera había una lechuza con una carta en el pico. La deje entrar y le quite la carta, que resulto ser para mí.

\- ¡Una carta!- Exclamaron al unísono.

\- ¿Y no nos la enseñas?- pregunto Mary con una sonrisa picara.

\- Es personal.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Venga Lily, somos tus amigas!- dijeron de nuevo al unísono las dos hermanas haciendo pucheritos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Los ojos soñolientos de Mía se asomaban entre los doseles de su cama. Una cortina de pelo rubio le tapo la vista un momento, pero se lo aparto enseguida y miro a sus amigas para que le respondieran por que estaba despierta un sábado a las 7 de la mañana.

\- ¡Lily ha recibido una carta de amor y no nos la quiere ensenar!- dijo Mary con el mismo tono que usaría un niño para chivarse de su hermano a su madre.

Mía se levanto de golpe mucho más despierta y se reunió en el centro de la habitación con sus amigas.

\- ¿Una carta de amor?

\- ¡Yo nunca he dicho que fuera de amor!

\- Lily, querida, si te pones roja por una carta y no estás soltando insultando todo lo que se mueve o respira es porque dicha carta es de amor.- replico Lydia.

\- ¡Enséñanosla!- suplico Mía- Anda porfa. Que somos tus best friends. Que nos lo contamos todo. Anda porfa. Porfis.

\- Ahrg, está bien. Os la ensenare.

Lily saco la carta de debajo de su almohada y se la paso a sus amigas para que la leyeran. Minutos después un sonoro Oooooooooih sonó por toda la habitación.

\- ¡Que romántico!- dijo Mía.

\- Y muy elegante- añadió Lydia

\- Eso lo ha sacado de algún libro, seguro.

\- No seas bruta Mary. Ten un poco de fe en el muchacho.- dijo Lydia tras lo que empezaron otra de sus discusiones.

\- Por cierto Lily, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser?

Lily negó con la cabeza. La verdad es que le había dado muchas vueltas a la cabeza pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién podía ser el misterioso chico. Pero fuera quien fuese debía de ser encantador.

\- No conozco a nadie con esas iniciales.

\- ¡Que lastima! Bueno. Ha dicho que te escribirá más cartas. Seguro que averiguas quien es.

Lily y Mía se vistieron conversando acerca de los posibles candidatos a ser el chico de las cartas ajenas a la guerra que las mellizas tenían montada. Finalmente, las arrastraron cada una a un rincón para que se vistieran y pudieron bajar finalmente a desayunar.

* * *

La sala común estaba desierta como cabria esperar un sábado a las ocho de la mañana. Y el Gran Comedor estaba ocupado tan solo por una docena de personas. Pero para desgracia de las chicas, entre esas 12 personas, estaban los merodeadores. Pasaron sin hacerles mucho caso hasta el final de la mesa, milagrosamente sin ser interrumpidas por una declaración ferviente o una petición de mano por parte de Potter o una amenaza u obscenidad por parte de Black.

Dado que era sábado y no había nada que hacer, las tres chicas decidieron dar una vuelta por los terrenos y visitar a Hagrid. Todas disfrutaron mucho aquel primero de febrero pero Lily tenía la extraña sensación de que faltaba algo.

Al anochecer estaban todas en su habitación haciendo los test de la revista Corazón de Bruja, mientras se oían a los merodeadores decir burradas en la sala común y, seguramente, gastar alguna broma.

\- Lily, te has dado cuenta de que Potter no te ha pedido salir ni una sola vez hoy.- dijo Lydia de repente.

\- ¡Es verdad!

Eso era lo que faltaba. James terror-de-las-nenas Potter dando el tostón. ¿Se habría rendido ya? ¿Habría tenido un mal día? Unas sonoras carcajadas le llegaron desde el piso de abajo. Bueno, fuera lo que fuese, seguro que se le pasa pronto.

Unas horas más tarde, todas las ocupantes del dormitorio dormían plácidamente. Todas salvo una. “¿Me escribirá mañana?”


	2. 12 Rosas sin Espinas

Lily se levanto temprano aquel domingo, inquieta y expectante. Esperaba recibir una carta también aquel día, pero no había ninguna lechuza en la ventana. Todas sus amigas dormían plácidamente. Así que se quedo recostada, mirando al techo de su cama aquel 2 de febrero de 1975. Quien será el misterioso chico que le escribió esa carta? Se dijo a si misma que realmente no importaba quien fuera. Parecía un chico amable y cariñoso, además de muy romántico. Nada que ver con San Potter. Ante este pensamiento decidió que era un buen momento para dejar de pensar.

Un sonido a su derecha le indico que Mía acababa de levantarse y ella decidió hacer lo mismo. Mary y Lydia tampoco tardaron mucho más en levantarse. Todas se vistieron despacio mientras hablaban. Todas salvo Lily que no había podido evitar volver a sumirse en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡LILY!!!!!

\- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! No me chilles, Mary, que no estoy sorda.

\- ¡Pues quién lo diría! ¡Llevo quince minutos llamándote a grito pelado y tú sin inmutarte!

\- No sé como lo haces Lily, - Continuo Lydia- pero tienes que ensenarme el truco. ¿Como se entrena uno para ignorar un grito al oído?

Todas se rieron a carcajada limpia.

\- Haz que Potter te persiga- Contesto Lily.

Una vez todas estuvieron apropiadamente vestidas (Mary se había puesto la camiseta del revés y Mía no conseguía meter la pierna dentro del pantalón) bajaron juntas, como siempre, a desayunar. Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, pese a que ya eran casi las doce, así que tuvieron un trayecto hasta el Gran Comedor bastante tranquilo.

Bajando las escaleras del vestíbulo, Lydia se las ingenio para atravesar de lleno a Nick casi decapitado y Lily por poco se mata al pisarse el bajo del pantalón. Esto último fue visto por un apuesto joven de ojos grises que tardo dos nanosegundos en encontrarle la gracia al asunto.

\- ¡¡¡Vaya Evans, estas encogiendo!!!

\- ¿Black, por que no haces como el humo y te esfumas?

La respuesta fue acompañada por una mirada fulminante dirigida hacia el merodeador y acto seguido, las cuatro amigas retomaron su camino hacia el gran comedor. Ninguna de las cuatro vio como un ceñudo James Potter le propinaba una soberana colleja a su mejor amigo.

Las cuatro amigas se sentaron cerca de la mesa de los profesores, debido al hecho de que los merodeadores procuraban sentarse lo más lejos posible de esa mesa y ellas procuraban sentarse lo más lejos posible de los merodeadores, y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente. Entonces llego el correo, que los domingos llegaba a mediodía por razones obvias. Y allí, entre la marea de plumas de todos los colores, Lily la vio. La misma lechuza de color canela que le había traído la carta el día anterior volaba hacia ella con un ramo de rosas en las garras y un pequeño sobre en el pico. Y una vez hubo dejado caer ambas cosas en el regazo de Lily, salió volando de nuevo.

\- ¡Que rosas más bonitas Lily!- Exclamo Mary lo bastante alto como para que todas las pijas repipis de Hogwarts y la joven Rita Skeeter pudieran oírla y comenzaran a cuchichear.

Lily cogió el ramo y lo acerco a su rostro para poder oler mejor la fragancia que despedían aquellas rosas rojas. Y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que le había pasado desapercibido: ninguno de los verdes tallos tenía espinas. Volvió a soltar el ramo y cogió el sobre, curiosa acerca de su contenido. Todas sus amigas hicieron corro para poder leer por encima de su hombro.

_**Querida Lily:** _

_**Cada una de estas rosas representa un mes del año, cada mes que he estado pensando en ti. Las heridas que me hice al quitarles las espinas, son el justo precio a pagar por cada minuto de sufrimiento que te haya podido causar. Espero que el aroma de estas rosas y la realidad de mis heridas, me ayuden a conseguir tu perdón y tu amor.** _

_**Tuyo siempre** _

_**JF** _

Mía, Lydia y Mary soltaron un sonoro oooooooiiiiii al terminar de leer la carta. Lily solo podía sonreír de oreja a oreja y su mirada se ilumino con una ternura que nadie recordaba haber visto nunca en ella. Volvió a oler el ramo y deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder agradecerle el gesto al chico. Pero como no sabía quién era y la lechuza desaparecía nada mas entregar la carta, no tenía modo alguno de hacerlo.

Camino a la sala común todas comentaban los posibles candidatos a ser el galán de Lily, pero eran descartados uno a uno, bien porque eran de slytherin, bien porque sus iniciales no coincidían, y una larga serie de etcéteras. Lily se sentía flotar en una nube y con esa sensación, se fue a dormir aquella noche.

Mientras, en el lado opuesto de la torre, un joven de ojos pardos, sonreía inundado por una nueva esperanza. Tal vez, al fin, podría conseguir el amor de aquella pelirroja de ojos verdes que lo volvía loco. Para San Valentín, tal vez, seria suya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Kudos y comentarios bienvenidos!


	3. Ángel de la Guarda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!!! Breve mención de suicido en el contexto de humor negro. Muy muy breve.

Lunes. Como odiaba los lunes. Lily se levanto perezosa de la cama. Mia ya se encontraba vestida y se estaba encargando de despertar a las mellizas. Mientras se vestía, Lily desviaba continuamente su mirada hacia aquel bonito ramo de rosas y sonreía tontamente. Volvió a divagar otra vez acerca de cómo sería su guapo galán.

\- Tierra llamando a Lily, tierra llamando a Lily, Lily responde- Mary estaba frente a Lily gesticulando con una mano delante como si tuviera un walkie-talkie.

\- Ehh

\- Buen aterrizaje Lily- se reía Lydia- ¿¿¿¿Qué tal tu vuelo por tontilandia????

\- Muy graciosa- dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño.

\- Anda vamos- dijo Mia arrastrando a las mellizas fuera de la habitación- o Black arrasara con todo lo comestible.

Las cuatro se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor. Lily sentía una gran expectación crecer en su pecho. Tal vez durante el desayuno le llegara alguna carta. Apresuro ligeramente el paso para llegar cuanto antes. Y al llegar ni siquiera se fijo en si los terribles Merodeadores estaban allí o no. Mary, por desgracia, sí que lo hizo, y bufo lo bastante fuerte como para que Black hiciera uno de sus comentarios.

\- ¿Mary bonita, por que esa cara? ¿No has soñado conmigo esta noche?

\- Si lo hubiera hecho Black, me habría suicidado esta mañana.

Y con la frente bien alta se encamino hacia donde estaban sentadas el resto de sus amigas. Lydia y Mia comían tranquilamente, pero Lily, pese a que tenía el plato lleno, no había probado bocado. Seguía echando miradas hacia el techo esperando ansiosamente el correo, gesto que no paso desapercibido para un guapo merodeador con gafas. Pero cuando el correo llego, no había ninguna carta para Lily. La decepción se dejo ver en el rostro de la pelirroja, hecho que hizo que el merodeador esbozase una sonrisa.

Al salir del comedor, Lily noto como la agarraban del brazo. Al girarse se encontró frente a Malfoy y su tropa. Lejos de amedrentarse por la presencia del grupo, Lily les dedico a todos y cada uno de ellos su mejor mirada de desprecio. En comparación la que le dirigía a Potter podría interpretarse como de amor ferviente.

\- ¿Se te ha perdido algo Malfoy?

\- ¿Qué pasa sangre sucia? ¿Tu novio ya no te quiere?

\- Vete al infierno Malfoy.

-¡Suéltala Malfoy o no respondo!

Lily habría reconocido aquella voz en cualquier parte. James Potter se acercaba a ellos varita en ristre y con una expresión de absoluta furia marcada en el rostro. Tras el iban Black y Remus, también con las varitas en ristre. Cerrando la comitiva estaban sus amigas, que se habían quedado un poco rezagadas.

\- Vaya Potter. Que decepción. Un traidor a la sangre. Qué vergüenza.- dicho esto, soltó a Lily.- No tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez Evans.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue. Potter bajo la varita y se acerco a Lily.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No necesitaba tu ayuda Potter. Puedo arreglármelas sola.

Empezó a caminar hacia su primera clase, Transformaciones, insultando a todos los Slytherins presentes en aquel momento y maldiciendo al destino que había hecho que Potter, de entre todos los tíos que poblaban Hogwarts intervinieran. El mal humor pronto dio paso a la desesperación. ¿Qué habría pasado con su galán? ¿Por qué no le había escrito?

Las clases pasaron una a una. Lily cada vez se sentía más decepcionada. Había esperado que su galán le escribiera también ese día. En ese momento se encontraba en su última clase del día: Historia de la Magia. No conseguía concentrarse. Así que miro en derredor. Mary dormía profundamente, Lydia hacia como que prestaba atención mientras chupaba una de esas plumas de azúcar. Mia hacia dibujos de lobos en un gran pergamino. Frente a ella, Remus tomaba apuntes como un buen chico. Después tendría que pedírselos. Black iba más o menos por el mismo sueño que Mary. Roncaba levemente. Potter parecía estar escribiendo algo, pero dudaba que fueran apuntes. Tenía una expresión de serenidad y ternura que Lily no había visto antes. Hasta le pareció atractivo así.

Se sacudió inmediatamente ese pensamiento de la cabeza y entonces reparo en algo que hasta ahora le había pasado desapercibido. Las manos del chico estaban llenas de pequeñísimos cortes levemente rojos. A Lily le intrigo esto y algo comenzó a darle la lata desde el fondo de su mente, pero no sabía exactamente que era. Decidió olvidarse del asunto y volvió a centrar su atención en los dibujos de Mia.

Cuando finalmente acabaron las clases, todas estaban tan cansadas que decidieron irse directamente a la cama. Lily se desvistió en silencio y se puso el pijama, se cepillo el pelo y abrió los doseles de su cama para comenzar su merecido descanso. Y entonces la vio. Sobre su cama había un pequeño sobre color crema en el que ponía “Para mi hermosa Lily”. Lily cogió el sobre, se metió en la cama y comenzó a leer la carta.

_**Querida Lily:** _

_**Sé que eres una mujer fuerte y valiente, pero a veces me gustaría poder cuidarte y velarte en tu sueño. Me gustaría que me dejaras estar a tu lado para siempre. Pues aunque no lo quieras, seré para siempre tu ángel de la guarda.** _

_**Con todo mi amor** _

_**JF”** _

A Lily se le enterneció la mirada y sonrió como una boba. Metió la carta cuidadosamente en el sobre y la guardo bajo su almohada, junto a las otras dos. Su ángel. Suspiró. Finalmente se quedo dormida con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Kudos y Comentarios son bienvenidos!


	4. Dulce

Lily se levanto aquel martes como si estuviera flotando en una nube. Sus tres amigas lo notaron, por supuesto. Era como si estuviera y no estuviera a la vez. Se vistieron en silencio, con Lily soltando suspiros cada dos por tres.

\- Venga Lily, suéltalo ya.- dijo Mary cansada de tanto suspiro.

\- Anoche me escribió. La carta estaba en mi cama.

\- ¡¡ Enséñanosla!!- dijeron todas a coro.

Lily saco la carta de debajo de la almohada. Todas se pusieron en corro a leerla y soltaron un sonoro suspiro que no se oyó en Hogsmeade de milagro. Lily estaba que no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

Tras vestirse todas, decidieron bajar de una buena vez a desayunar. Por supuesto Lily se las apaño para quitarle cien puntos a Slytherin en el trayecto y Mary se las ingenio para chocar con Sirius Black, quien “muy amablemente” las acompaño al Gran Comedor soltando de vez en cuando comentarios como “deberíais llevar a vuestra amiga a que le revisen la vista” o “ya sé que mi sonrisa es deslumbrante pero nunca pensé que fuera hasta ese punto”.

Lily ignoraba dichos comentarios y las respuestas que su amiga daba a unos decibelios perjudiciales para la salud. Su única preocupación era averiguar lo que le iba a mandar su galán ese día y cuando lo recibiría. Estaba nerviosa e impaciente, tanto que hasta le sonrió a Potter al pasar. Luego se dio una paliza a si misma mentalmente por aquella acción.

No llego en el desayuno. Así que Lily se paso pociones y herbología tratando de imaginarse como seria su galán. ¿Tendría los ojos azules? ¿Verdes? ¿Tal vez castaños? ¿Moreno o rubio? Seguramente más alto que ella. Con piel tostada por el sol y un cuerpo de infarto. Con una sonrisa picara en el rostro y esa mirada traviesa…

Por supuesto su distracción había tenido desastrosos resultados. Su caldero había quedado reducido a una masa deforme de peltre y no se había quemado porque Lydia la había salvado dándole un soberano empujón. En cuanto a herbología… bueno, digamos que Lily seguía conservando ambos ojos porque un rápido Remus Lupin la había apartado a tiempo.

\- Gracias Remus, eres un gran amigo.

\- No ha sido nada Lily, de verdad. Pero, ¿qué te tiene tan distraída?

\- Bueno…

La mirada de Lily se lleno de repente de ternura. Su expresión era dulce. Por supuesto, su mente había ido directamente a las cartas debajo de su almohada y al ramo de rosas que parecía que no se podía marchitar. Su expresión cambio súbitamente cuando vio a Potter acercarse con una amplia sonrisa. No estaba de humor para aguantar sus chorradas así que se despidió de Remus y se reunió con sus amigas en el gran comedor.

Tampoco le llego nada durante la comida, pero trato de convencerse a sí misma que tal vez le podría llegar a su habitación en la noche o luego a la tarde. Comió poco pensando en su galán y sus amigas la miraban preocupada.

Las clases de la tarde no fueron mejores que las de la mañana. Así que cuando terminaron Lily solo quería ir a dormir y olvidar este día. Tenía toda la intención de irse sin cenar pero Mary no quiso oír ni una palabra al respecto y medio la empujo medio la arrastro hasta el gran comedor. De repente Lily encontró una chispa de humor.

\- ¿Tratando de quitarle el puesto a Black?

\- ¿Cuál puesto?

\- El de zampabollos.

\- ¡Blasfemia! ¡Cómo te atreves a compararme con Black!

\- Eso Evans. Yo soy obviamente mucho más guapo.

Por la esquina aparecieron los cuatro merodeadores. Black lucia una amplia sonrisa y miraba directamente a Mary, obviamente retándola a contestar. Remus las miraba con un aire de disculpa y Potter tenía su mirada clavada en Lily. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

\- Tengo una duda Black… ¿Cómo es posible que tu enorme ego y tú quepáis en la misma sala?

\- Oh, mí querida Mary, si quieres mi ego y yo te podemos hacer sitio. Estoy seguro de que no le importara que pasemos algo de tiempo juntos.

\- No me acerco a ti ni con una escoba de diez metros. Y es Warren para ti Black.

La pelea se alargo hasta que Lydia y Mia arrastraron a Mary hasta su puesto en la mesa. Lily estaba más animada y comió algo más que esa mañana. Sin embargo, le había extrañado que Potter no le hablara antes. Ni siquiera un “¡Hey Evans!”. Era extraño. Por supuesto, tan pronto como una lechuza color canela aterrizo frente a ella, todo pensamiento sobre Potter se esfumo de inmediato. La lechuza había dejado caer un pequeño paquete en su regazo y una carta también. Lily decidió abrir la carta primero. Todas sus amigas se asomaron para leer con ella y el Gran Comedor se quedo en silencio.

_**“Mi adorada Lily,** _

_**No sé qué te ha estado preocupando tanto hoy, pero cuando vi tu rostro esta mañana sentí el impulso de darte algo tan dulce como tu mirada. Espero que te anime y me obsequies con una de tus sonrisas hoy.** _

_**Por siempre tuyo** _

_**JF** _

Lily sonrió casi involuntariamente cuando al abrir el paquete se encontró un gran corazón de chocolate relleno de caramelo, envuelto en un brillante papel de color rojo. En el papel, escrito en plata, la frase “Porque no fueron mis labios lo que besaste sino mi corazón”. Sin dudarlo, Lily mordió la punta del corazón y luego alejo el preciado y dulce regalo de las garras de Mary, quien estaba en ese momento rogando por un trocito chiquitín.

Aquella noche, tras haber asegurado su chocolate y guardado su carta junto a las otras, Lily se quedo dormida con una sonrisa sabiendo que, en alguna parte de este castillo, alguien se preocupaba por ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Kudos y Commentarios son bienvenidos!   
> PD: lo sé. Me he comido un montón de tildes. Da igual.


End file.
